


Colors On Street Signs

by talking_tina



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talking_tina/pseuds/talking_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never were normal, the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors On Street Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using fictional characters based on the likenesses of real people. Never happened, and I do not own these names.

It must’ve been sometime around one in the morning, and Pete was driving, because he was normally awake at one in the morning anyway. Joe and Andy were passed out in the back, half buried in a pile of unzipped sleeping bags and stray socks. Patrick could hear Joe snoring, and it was comforting, familiar, something he had heard every day since the start of the tour.

Patrick was sitting in the passenger seat, feet propped up on the dashboard. He was wearing his converse, with no socks and consequently bare ankles. He wiggled his toes, and the soles of his feet felt sweaty against the bottom of his shoes.

He saw Pete glance at him briefly, giving him a reassuring smile before resting a hand on his knee.

“Hey,” he said, squeezing.

Patrick lifted the corners of his mouth briefly. It wasn’t a smile. “Hey.”

“What’re you thinking about?”

Patrick shrugged. “You.” A pause, he shifted uncomfortably. “The band.”

The hand on Patrick’s knee went slack. Pete glanced at him again, fixed his hat for him, before returning to the wheel. He didn’t say anything. Patrick didn’t either.

They never were normal, the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of a bigger work, but it just... didn't happen. :3 Sorry about that.


End file.
